Do you even know me?
by JChttyd
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is a nobody. He is invisible to his father, bullied by his cousin and friends, ignored by his crush, and has no one to talk to other from himself. One day, he had enough of it and decides to fake his own death and run away. Years later, he is now known as a popular singer known as Fury and hides his identity. What happens if he has to move back to Berk?
1. Chapter 1 (REWRITTEN)

**Authors Note:  
Hello everyone! Now, I have rewritten Chapter 1! For new readers, you can skip the author note but for old readers.. please read. I realized I made mistakes in my chapters and I want to change it. Chapter 6 will take a while because I have school, it's stressful to continue this right now so I would like you to please respect my choice. Another thing, I might rewrite the story because I just realized that it's kind of confusing and you guys might get a different idea of what I'm picturing. It depends... or maybe I'll continue writing Chapter 6.**

 **I MIGHT REWRITE THE STORY.**

 **Alright! Here's a revised version of Chapter 1!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 (REWRITTEN): Introduction  
_  
Hiccup's POV:

My name is Henry Haddock, but my nickname is Hiccup. I know that name is retarded but you can't blame me... it's not like I picked that nickname. In fact my cousin Scott gave me that name so it stuck with me forever... but don't worry, I got my revenge. However I learned that getting revenge on the biggest bully you had gives you consequences.. I gave him the nickname Snotlout. Everyone seemed to agree with me, and now they use it. In my opinion it was only fair plus my father gave his dad a nickname too, Spitelout, so I guess you can see what father and son have in common. As for my dad and I, well we barely have anything in common...

I used to have a wonderful relationship with my dad. We would go fishing, swimming, traveling and all sorts of things together, with my mom of course. Mom... she was everything to my dad and me, that is until she vanished and later KIA...

 _=Flashback=_

"Boys! I'm leaving!", Valka called.

Stoick was laughing and laughing until he heard Valka, he picked up little Hiccup and went to her.

"Why is mommy leaving?", Hiccup asked.

"Because mommy has to go for work sweetheart", Valka cooed.

Hiccup nodded sadly but quickly cheered up when Valka kissed him on the cheek. After, she turned her head to Stoick.

"Have a safe flight Val.. Henry and I will miss you", Stoick said.

"I know... promise me you won't work too hard and take care of Henry", Valka said.

"I promise", Stoick said.

The family hugged each other and departed. Stoick and Hiccup were watching her leave.

Later that day...

Gerald "Gobber" Belch came over and had drinks with Stoick and played with Hiccup.

"And tha' one right is tha chopper, your dad used to rent it from me", Gobber said enthusiastically to Hiccup.

"I want motorcycle!", Hiccup exclaimed.

*Chuckles*"See tha' Stoick? Your son will be a badass one day", Gobber said

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves", Stoick said nervously while making coffee.

"Alright kiddo, which one do ya want te have when ya grow up? Let Uncle Gobber get for you one day..", Gobber asked Hiccup.

"That one", Hiccup pointed to a picture.

"The Suzuki Hayabusa?!", Gobber nearly yelled.

Hiccup nodded and Gobber sighed.

"Alright kiddo, I'm sure you'll get that one day but not from me...", Gobber said.

Stoick shook his head and got his coffee, he turned on the TV but there was breaking news...

 _Breaking News: Flight 370 going to the Darwin International Airport of Australia has vanished. The crew of the Boeing 777-200ER aircraft last made contact with air traffic control around 38 minutes after takeoff. The aircraft was lost from ATC radar screens minutes later, but was tracked by military radar for another hour, deviating westwards from its planned flight path, it then vanished 200 nautical miles (370 km) northwest of Nigeria. Our officials checked in with Australia and has responded that there is no sign of the plane. We are taking action by sending rescue flyers n-_

 _Stoick gripped his coffee mug hard and turned off the TV before the reporter could say anything else._

"Stoick.. isn't tha", Gobber asked nervously but got cut off.

"It's Val's flight...", Stoick grumbled.

"Stoick.. I'm sorry..", Gobber said sadly.

"She's not dead Gerald! They just lost the plane! So don't give me that fucking apology cause she ain't dead!", Stoick snapped.

Hiccup and Gobber flinched.

"Daddy?", Hiccup asked but Stoick ignored him.

"She's not dead... she can't be...", Stoick said in a hurtful tone.

"Come Stoick, lets go... Henry, go to your room and get some sleep", Gobber said.

"Can daddy tuck me?", Hiccup asked.

"Just tuck yourself son...", Stoick grumbled.

As Stoick and Gobber left to who knows where, Hiccup just stood there paled.

"Daddy?", Hiccup called one last time but all he heard was nothing but the sound of his voice.

=End of Flashback=

It has been 7 years and the passengers on that same flight were presumed dead. There have been reports that they found the plane 3 years after the incident but there were no survivors. After that said incident, dad was never the same... always working hard and barely talks to me unless it's important. Right now I'm 15 years old and attending Berk High just like every kid here.

*beep beep beep* *alarm alarm*

"It's too early for this..." I groaned.

"Henry! You're going to be late for school!" Stoick yelled.

I had an annoyed look.

'The only thing you care about.. just me going to school', I thought.

"Yeah! I'm coming dad!" I said.

As I looked at the clock, I realized that I really might be late. I prepared and wore a green shirt and a hoodie and rode his bike to school. I parked my bike in the parking lot but he regretted it once he saw them... the populars...

There was Scott Jorgenson.. or should I say, Snotlout. He is the school jock in football and biggest bully. Literally, he is the biggest asshole of the school and has support of his little sidekick Theo. Regina and Theo Thorston, aka Ruff and Tuff. They're the school's pranksters and party people. Both of them are not so bad, it's just they're loyal to Snotlout. Fred Ingerman or known as Fishlegs, he was given the nickname because of an accident in the science lab. He's actually a nice guy to me but he has to ignore me whenever he is the populars... he also plays football but deep down he's just a bulky nerd. And then we have... Astrid. The stunning blonde has been my crush since grade school... but I guess I'm not a winner because she's dating Snotlout. She's one of the top students in class, next to me, and she is part of a sports team but I forgot which one... she, Ruff, and Tuff are on the same sport.

They all look so cool... Oh how I wish to be one of them... but then again I don't want to be an asshole like Snotlout.

"Hey Useless, nice ride!" His annoying cousin Snotlout said.

Everyone in the parking lot laughed but most of them faked it just to avoid being beaten senselessly by Snot.

"I can't here you losers! Unless you want to end up like Fishbone here", Snotlout yelled.

Everyone became nervous and some of them tried to laugh but were too scared.

"Why don't you shut up Snotlout... I bet you only make them laugh because of the snot that comes out your nose when you laugh", I said.

"What did you say? You can't talk to me like that useless!" Snotlout said while heading towards me. Everyone backed up but I didn't hear him.

"Look Snotlout I'm not in the mood... prick...", I mumbled.

Before I could go away, Snotlout grabbed me and punched me hard in the face. I fell and Snotlout kicked him in the stomach.

"Not in the mood Useless?! Learn your place!", Snotlout said.

Before I could stop spitting blood, someone called Snotout from the audience.. it was her..

Everyone stepped aside as she entered and grabbed Snot's fist before he could make a punch.

"Snotlout just leave him alone... he's not worth it" Astrid said.

Ouch...

"But babe, this.. runt, has to learn his place" Snotlout moped.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Look Snotlout lets just go... we'll be late for class" Astrid said.

"Fine... I'll meet you there", Snotlout said and then he pecked Astrid on the cheek.

As Snotlout left, Astrid just stood there for a while and she sighed.

"Th- thank you", I coughed and stuttered. I always felt nervous around her..

"Whatever...", Astrid glared at me then walked inside.

I sighed... 'she'll never want a Fishbone like me', I thought.

As the school bell rang, everyone went inside.

* * *

Astrid's POV:

I woke up as always getting ready to go to school, I prepared and ate while my parents went down to join me.

"Good morning sweetheart", Mom said.

"Morning mom", I greeted her.

"It looks like someone is waiting outside for you.. and very impatient", Mom said but I can see that she's irritated.

"Who?", I asked.

"That damn Jorgenson boy...", Dad growled.

"Arvid! Don't be rude.. they're dating", Mom scolded Dad.

"I don't like him, not one bit...", Dad said.

"I have to maintain my status Dad...", I said.

"So you're only using him?!", Mom questioned.

"No! Maybe... I don't know!", I growled.

"Phew...", Dad sighed.

"Arvid!", Mom yelled.

"What? She doesn't like or love him, I can't live with that boy... wait, do you like him?", Dad looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I- well...", I mumbled not knowing what to say. 'I guess I like him'

"Don't mind that now... she might be late for school", Mom said.

I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I held.

"Fine... give me high grades", Dad pointed out.

I nodded always knowing that he wants that.

"Oh and before you go, can you give this to Henry", Mom said while handing a letter to me.

"Henry?", I questioned.

"Yes, Henry Haddock", Mom stated.

"Isn't that Hiccup? Why would I give this to him?", I asked.

"His name is Henry and you will give it to him because I need you to... do you understand?", Mom said.

'How will I give this to him without other people looking?!', I thought.

"Ok...", I mumbled.

After that I left my house only to find Snotlout leaning against his car. Once he saw me, he headed towards the driver's seat. I went inside the car and we went to school.

"Babe, what took you so long?", Snotlout asked.

"Parents gave me a pep talk..", I stated.

"Well.. I kind of missed you", Snotlout flirted.

He put a hand on my thigh and started squeezing it and stroking it hard. I admit that his hands were rough from playing football so I found it uncomfortable. He shifted closer towards my undies. Luckily we were near school so this wouldn't last long..

I just remembered I was carrying the letter and then I saw Hic- "Henry" park his bike.

"There he is!", I said. 'Did I really fucking say that out loud?!'

Snotlout stopped caressing my thigh and stared at me.

"Who?", Snotlout asked.

Shit...

I put the letter in my bag and tried to respond.

"Umm... your annoying cousin of course!", I said.

"Huh? Oh yeah... hey babe watch this", Snotlout stepped out of the car.

Oh no... shit shit shit

"Hey Useless, nice ride!", Snotlout remarked. He looked back and winked at me, I rolled my eyes.

Everyone in the parking lot laughed except me as I was at the back of the crowd.

"I can't here you losers! Unless you want to end up like Fishbone here", Snotlout yelled irritated.

Everyone suddenly looked scared but I was blended with the crowd for them to not notice me so I'm pretty sure they were afraid of Snotlout.

"Why don't you shut up Snotlout... I bet you only make them laugh because of the snot that comes out your nose when you laugh", Hiccup remarked.

I admit, that's pretty hilarious and so true.

"What did you say? You can't talk to me like that useless!" Snotlout said while heading towards him. Everyone backed up but Hiccup didn't seem to care or move, he was just fixing his bag.

"Look Snotlout I'm not in the mood... prick...", Hiccup mumbled. I have pretty good hearing and I was a little shocked that he just called Snotlout a prick but I can't blame him.

Before Hiccup could go away, Snotlout grabbed him and punched him hard in the face. Hiccup fell and Snotlout kicked him in the stomach.

'That's gotta hurt...', I thought.

"Not in the mood Useless?! Learn your place!", Snotlout said. He kept beating the crap out of him.

It's too much... I've had enough of it. Plus me and Snot will be in trouble.

"Enough! MOVE!", I yelled.

The crowd looked shocked. It was like they never knew I was there, they stepped aside and let me through.

Snotlout held a fist in the air and I caught it before he hit Hiccup again.

"Snotlout just leave him alone..." I said.

I took a quick glance at Hiccup and quickly added before anything else happened.

"He's not worth it", I said.

It had to be done..

"But babe, this.. runt, has to learn his place" Snotlout moped.

I rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Look Snotlout lets just go... we'll be late for class" I gave an excuse.

"Fine... I'll meet you there", Snotlout said and then he pecked me on the cheek.

As Snotlout left, I just stood there for a while and I sighed.

Why does Hiccup have to be the weak link... he should really start standing up for his own ass. But I was snapped out of thought..

"Th- thank you", Hiccup coughed and stuttered.

He's pretty beat.. he looked up at me and I just noticed his emerald green eyes..

I glanced around and people were still there watching, I bet they're judging me on what I'm going to do.

I sighed and glanced behind Hiccup and I saw a guy filming.

I glared at the guy behind Hiccup.

"Whatever...", I said still glaring at the guy behind Hiccup.

The bell rang and I went inside.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

It was lunch time and I'm just glad Snotlout is not here... but I still looked like a mess...

1 hour earlier...

It was during a science experiment, we were testing on why you make a strong impact on the substance is solid but with a light impact it's liquid. All of us mixed cornstarch and water and tested it, except for Snotlout of course... Snotlout made the substance and poured it on the floor.

"Hey Mr. Mildew, I accidentally spilled my substance", Snotlout said.

"Goddam these kids...", Mildew grumbled.

"I'll get a janitor, stay put!", Mildew instructed.

Once Mildew was gone, Snotlout winked at Theo and their plan got put into action. Theo pushed a classmate and her pen flew near Hiccup. Hiccup stood up and got the pen and gave it back but when he turned around he slipped on a goo substance.

"Haha! Useless slipped", Snotlout remarked.

Everyone was laughing but Mr. Mildew was already there.

"Mr. Jorgenson! Detention and go to the principals office. Now!", Mildew said sternly.

Mr. Mildew gave time for Hiccup to clean up, while Snotlout went to the principals office but even so, Hiccup still had goo on the back of his shirt.

Stupid Snotlout... stupid school. Why can't anyone just treat me normally?! But suddenly I got pulled aside into the boys restroom. Before I could protest I just realized who it was.

"Hey Hiccup, are you ok?", Fishlegs asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking...", I said.

"*sigh* Hiccup you have to start standing up for yourself", Fishlegs said.

"One day Fish... one day...", Hiccup sighed.

"Well I'm just checking up on you, the populars are looking for me", Fishlegs said.

"Of course they can't survive without the football champion", Hiccup said.

*chuckles*"Good luck Hic", Fishlegs said.

After that, Fishlegs left first and I left second. I started to ponder if I could really beat Snotlout as Hiccup... maybe I can't, maybe I have to be someone else...

* * *

Finally... school sucked as always... I just get to go home and relax. But as I was walking to the parking lot, someone grabbed me.

"Hey Useless, I don't think you should go home yet", Snotlout said.

Everyone was watching and I had to do something. I stepped on his shoe hard and elbowed him so he released me, after that I ran to my bike. Eventually the rest of the populars came as well.

"You'll pay for that...", Snotlout growled.

"Then catch me if you can, and I doubt you can", I remarked.

I then biked fast going to my house. I looked back and I regretted it, I saw the populars starting their cars and students catching up, some going home and most watching.

I eventually saw the bridge going to the villages and a thought came to my head. The thing is... what's the point? They'll just bully me tomorrow and make it worse, my dad won't care, the teachers let them go off easy, and barely anyone knows me. I stopped in the middle of the bridge and went to the side. I looked down and I saw the river, it had a strong current... I've heard that people drowned in that river... but I'm not them, I'm a good swimmer and if I could do this correctly...

I called someone but the person didn't pick up and I left a voice message. I looked down again.

"Hey Useless, I told you we weren't done", Snotlout growled.

I looked back and almost everyone was here. The populars stepped out of their cars, same with students. I saw Fishlegs look at me with a worried expression that literally says "don't do it", this wasn't the first time I had thoughts to just kill myself. But this time... it seems as if no one could stop me, not even him. I looked at Astrid and she had her signature pose, arms crossed against her chest but her expression was different. She looked worried and curious at the same time, it's as if she's trying to read my thoughts...

"Yeah well didn't I tell you that I'm not in the mood today?", I sassed.

"Well I don't give a fuck", Snotlout growled.

I looked down and I just observed the river current.

"Come on Hiccup, fight me.. I dare you", Snotlout challenged. People around said Ooooo! and some stayed quiet.

"N-no thanks... you'll just kill me...", I mumbled.

"Oh look! Hiccup is a coward and we thought he was a Haddock", Snotlout smirked.

"I bet he wishes daddy was here to fight for him, what do you think Astrid?", Tuffnut joined in.

I looked at Astrid with a saddened expression and for a moment we locked eyes and she looked at Theo. I glanced down.

"He's never where he should be", Astrid said.

"Yeah and Theo is wrong, I bet he's a mommy's boy", Ruffnut said.

Tears started to fill my eyes with anger and sadness but mostly anger.

"He's a mommy's boy with no mommy" Snotlout said.

I was fuming, I clenched my fist.

"Is Hiccup going to cry? Too bad mommy isn't here to comfort you, you know why? Oh right! She's dead!", Snotlout laughed

That was it!

"How dare you! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!", I yelled

Everyone took a step back at my outburst, yeah.. they should.

"You have no right, NO RIGHT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOM OR YET YOUR FUCKING AUNT!", I shouted.

Some people had widened eyes and some were whispering "They're related?" And "holy shit"

"YEAH THATS RIGHT YOU CUNT, WE'RE FAMILY YOU MOTHER FUCKER AND YOU TREAT MY LIFE LIKE SHIT!", I yelled.

"Ok calm down Hiccup, I'm sure Snotlout was joking", Astrid said.

I glared at her and she took a step back with widened eyes.

"NO! IM NOT FINISHED, You! YOU! HES NOT JOKING, YOUR PRICK ASS BOYFRIEND IS A TOTAL SHIT FACE. Also stop acting so innocent Astrid, you're only doing it for popularity! We used to be friends! WE WERE FRIENDS!", I yelled.

"YET YOU ABANDONED ME AND IGNORED ME, YOU LET THESE SONS OF BITCHES BEAT ME EVERYDAY! Sure you stopped some, but you only did it for yourself, you were becoming a selfish bitch!", I shouted.

Astrid stopped with widened eyes and everyone was quiet.

There was a pause, I took a deep breath.

"I didn't know, I- I'm s-sorry", Astrid stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry too... you're just too late", I said more calmly now.

I stepped to the edge of the bridge and looked down and up to the crowd. I didn't realize that a lot of people showed up and there were also news reporters. This was a small town after all...

"I'm sorry Fishlegs... I tried... it's too much", I said while crying.

Finally Fishlegs stepped up and moved away from the populars

"Please...", Fishlegs begged.

"I'm sorry... just tell my dad I love him", I said.

People were starting to approach me cautiously. I looked at Astrid and she looked horrified. I never thought the day would come when I scared Astrid Hofferson.

"I always loved you...", I said to her.

I looked down again and then I jumped.

"HICCUP!", Astrid screamed.

* * *

Stoick's POV:

Work was stressful again, I always remember what Val would say... but I have to. I stepped out of Haddock Industries and went to my car. I'm guessing Henry is home already, he's smart but he's stubborn like me... he looks just like Val.

It's weird that my usual route going home was closed. I usually like passing by the river and just look out. Eventually I arrived home but the light was still off, so that meant Henry was not home but I had to be sure...

"Henry? Henry I'm home!", I bellowed.

The house was empty but I'll check his room. I went upstairs to his room and knocked on his door.

"Henry?", I asked. But no answer came.

He must be sleeping, I'll just watch TV.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and there was news...

Breaking News: A young 15 year old boy known as Henry H. Haddock has suicided. The boy jumped off the bridge near Berk High School. It was said that the boy has been bullied and abused in school which led him to his death. We are here now on the scene, later on we will question the boy's father for more information.

I turned off the TV... I rushed into Henry's room and I knocked again.

"Henry! Please son, are you in there!", I asked but no answer.

I opened his room and there was no one. I looked outside the window and there it is, police sirens in the route I was supposed to go.

I walked to the couch and sat down paled, I looked at my phone and there was one missed call from Henry... he left a voicemail.

I clicked on the voicemail...

"Dad... it's me... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't be the son you want me to be, that's just it isn't it, I'm useless... no one wants me. You know, I'm pretty sure you hate me... what happened Dad? When mom died, you just blanked out on me. I was hoping that I could talk to you... *muffle* (Hey Useless, I told you we weren't done)" *click*.

Scott... that son of a bitch did this to him. 'you just blanked out on me' But I also did this to him... but Scott hurt him more, but it still hurts..

"First Val, and now Henry...", I cried.

"ARE YOU MAD AT ME?! DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER?!", I bellowed to the Gods.

I dropped to my knees and cried.

* * *

Normal POV:

Little did Stoick know, a pair of green eyes were watching from a distance. Those eyes belong none other than Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Dad... I have to do this", Hiccup said.

A single tear fell down his cheek and he left.

* * *

 **Alright! There, a better chapter for all of you... I also might rewrite chapter 2-5. My laptop is broken so chapters will also take a while. Thank you guys so much for reading this and review if you like! :)**

 **P.S I watched the HTTYD 3 trailer and I'm hyped for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:  
Ok so this is the second chapter! This happened hours later after Hiccup jumped off the bridge..**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to train your dragon**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: The following things in this chapter might make you uncomfortable for you should read with CAUTION.**

 **So on with the story!**

 _Chapter 2: Hurt_

Astrid's POV:  
I can't believe he just jumped off the bridge and took his life.. sure officials are searching for any signs of the body but that river is known for its dangerous current and deep waters. I was thinking on what he said to me before he did it.

 _'I always loved you.. but you never noticed, never cared'_ , those words struck me first and petrified me. Then he went on accusing me of not remembering being friends with him. Normally I would think that what he just said to me was crap, no one talks to me like that! How dare he! But.. I can't help but feel guilty..

Sure he's just a scrawny, typical, awkward runt but he just said we all abused him, that we ruined his life.. he called us murderers claiming that the torture we did to him for years made him take his own life..

So after that painful event, I just walked home not wanting to be around Scott for a while because one, he's kind of annoying and all he wants is my body and doesn't care for who I am, and two, he might be looked like a criminal now because he was usually the one who tormented Hiccup? Huh.. I'm pretty sure Hiccup's real name is Henry but everyone knows him as Hiccup.. either way I'm staying away from Scott for a while because I have to keep my status alive.

I arrived home and went inside my house, I pretty much went to the TV room to relax but instead I found my parents.. great..

"So where have YOU been?", My father asked with a strict tone.

"I just came from.. school", I said. ' _Wow, I'm usually good at making excuses but I'm pretty much bummed out_ '.

"School?! Then why is it that you were shown on the news when your friend just fell to his death huh?! Or are you going to say he's not your friend?!", My mom exclaimed.

"Wha- Mom.. he's really not my friend" I explained.

"Not friends.. please daughter, you two were inseparable when you were young. That Henry boy was the best thing that happened to you but instead you chose.. that Jorgensen boy..", After he said that my father gave a disgusted look whenever he mentions a Jorgensen.

"I can't believe you bullied him in school! You're grounded! He gave you that necklace you're wearing for crying out loud dear!? My mother yelled.

"I- he gave me this? But dad was the one who gave it to me during my 7th birthday.." I said.

"Daughter, we can't afford a necklace especially with that heart shaped pendant.. the lad gave it as a sign of love, I admit the boy has taste but you didn't even give him a chance lass..", my father said in a sad tone.

"Just go to your room Astrid.. it's late and you have to go to school tomorrow..", my mother said.

"Ok", that was all I could say while I try to grasp this new information that my parents have given me.

I went to my room and shut the door, I dropped down on the floor crying.. ' _I'm so sorry Hiccup..'._

* * *

Stoick's POV:  
Work was stressful again.. being the owner of a big company gets to you, sometimes I wish Valka was here with me..

I rode my car and went back to my house just like everyday. I'm sure Henry has something to show me interesting, the lad has always been different though.. he was always a hiccup ever since he was a baby. He was more like Val.. how I miss her..

I arrived home (Haddock Manor) and used the side entrance.. the bridge going to the main entrance was closed for some reason, I would usually see Hiccup watching TV but the lights were off and it seemed like no one was Home..

"Hiccup! I'm home!" I bellowed as always but no answer..

I went up to his room and knocked on the door but no one answered, "Henry? Hiccup, son are you there?" I asked but still no answer.

I opened the door but no one was inside, there was a notebook on his bed, his journal... it was not normal for Hiccup to just disappear..

I got the journal and went back downstairs and turned on the TV to the news.. but what I was watching literally petrified me.. I turned up the volume.

 _Breaking news.. today's story is about a 14 year old boy known as Henry Haddock has committed suicide in Berk's fearsome river, it was said that the boy was bullied and abused by many in his school, Berk High. This junior high schooler's body has not yet been found.. we are now in front of Haddock Manor seeing as the boy's father is home._

I turned off the TV and looked outside and true enough there are a lot of reporters outside rioting.

This was why the bridge was closed.. this was why the house was empty.. his son was gone.. I grabbed his journal and read it.

 _Looks like Snotlout got me again.. and not only that Theo "Tuffnut" and Regina "Ruffnut" are joining in on the action.. they literally harass me.._

I winced and kept reading..

 _Fred "Fishlegs" helped me today, he's actually nice to me.. my dad is nice but he ignores me so I don't care about him.._

This was how he felt about me? I read and read until the last entry..

 _This was it.. I hate my life, my own cousin bullies and harasses me, my old friends ignore me and my father does not care for me. I can't take it anymore, dad if you're reading this I'm sorry and I'll always love you.. I guess. But I know you think I'm a hiccup, you're just like them.. so just move on dad, goodbye._

I read it again and again until I closed my eyes and opened it to reveal tears.  
"I'm so sorry son.. it's my fault" I said in a tearful voice.

* * *

Normal POV:  
Little did Stoick know, a figure was watching him in the forest beside Haddock Manor..

"I'm sorry dad.. but I have to do this" Hiccup said as he left traveling to another town while wearing a hat so no one notices him.

 _ **Yup! That's it for this chapter and if you were kind of uncomfortable I'm sorry but I did warn you in my first note above..**_

 **So for those who don't know.. I'll clarify the names for you:**  
 **Scott - Snotlout**  
 **Fred - Fishlegs**  
 **Regina - Ruffnut**  
 **Theo - Tuffnut**  
 **Henry - Hiccup**

 **There.. I just found Astrid and Stoick's name was normal so I didn't change it. OH! And I might re-do the first chapter because it kind of sucked.. MIGHT**

 **So please review and make suggestions if you have any!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
So like in this chapter will be based on Hiccup's point of view while in the next one will be mostly on Astrid and some of others' point of view.**

 **I'll try to make chapters longer but I promise later on it will be better.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Gordo1125 - Thanks for the awesome review and wonderful support! :)**

 **TheNightFury360750 - Thanks for your support! Here's your chapter!**

 **Anonymous Noob The 2nd - Thank you! Also thanks for the suggestions. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Struggle  
_  
Hiccup's POV:

Ok.. I admit that moving to another town is quite hard.. I'm thinking of moving a bit far from Berk, maybe the city? The city is a big place but this is what I wanted and I can't go back now...

But before I go.. I have to make a stop to a real friend of mine, technically my only friend aside from Fishlegs. His name? Gordon Belch but he prefers the name Gobber. I'm pretty sure he saw the news and he knows everything about me so he doesn't believe it.

I went to his workshop known as The Forge where he works on all the hot rides.. like Snotlout's and my dad's car.. his shop was still open so I went inside but he was not at the front so I'm pretty sure he's in the back room watching TV.

"Gobber? You in here?" I asked.

"I've been expecting ya laddie, there is no way that a smart lad like you could just die!" Gobber said.

"Gobber.. you know I had to, I had no choice I can't take it anymore!" I explained.

"Aye but yer father will be devastated and-", I had to cut Gobber on that one.

"And he will be fine, since when does he care for me? He can mourn for me but he will eventually move on! He was barely a father to me ever since mom left!" I said.

"I know lad.. it's hard, but don't blame him. His wife died, and stresses in his work" Gobber explained.

"Yeah but he gets the weekends off! What does he do? Push me away like the rest of the world!" I said.

"Look lad I won't fight you.. I can only wish you luck and here's my number to keep in touch with me", Gobber said while handing me a piece of paper containing his number but I also found money for at least a bus ride.

I was surprised I looked at Gobber and he smiled at me.

"Thank you Gobber, hopefully I'll see you soon", I said.

"Go lad! Fulfill your dream!" Gobber yelled as I was already near the exit.

"*chuckles* See you Gobber", and with that said I left his workshop and went to the bus station to embark my journey to the city.

* * *

I took a bus going to the city, I know from stories of my dad that the city could also be a dangerous place. That means I have to hide from some Outcasts and Dragon Hunters, the two gangs of the city. I must avoid them otherwise I will really be a dead man.

Anyways I got of the bus and the place was huge! I don't have a map but I need to go somewhere.. when I was looking around my tummy made a noise so that meant I was hungry... I didn't have money, I didn't think this through..

Sunset was near and I have no place to stay.. alleys are creepy, dump is gross, and the motels and hotels are expensive. I mean for a 14 year old kid like me I know my way around but I'm literally lost. I kept walking and eventually I was tired and hungry so I passed out.

Something was not right though, I was sleeping in front of a gate.. I didn't know where I was so I didn't mind it anymore.

* * *

The next morning:

I woke up but I realized I wasn't on the floor.. I was on a BED! I quickly got up and inspected the room, this was not my room.. that's good but I'm in someone's house! I opened the door and ran but I immediately stopped inspecting the furniture.. it was like mine.. usually furniture like this would be expensive and it can't be! I-

"So you're finally awake", a man's voice called out.

"Yes?", that was all I could say for I was literally scared.

"No need to be afraid child, my name is Oswald.. you're Stoick's boy aren't you?", Oswald asked.

"I- please don't tell him.. he can't know, no one was supposed to know", I explained.

"Well maybe if you sit and we can talk about this.. don't worry I won't tell your father", Oswald said while pointing a chair on which I could sit on.

I sat down and I explained everything, from the the beginning until the end of Hiccup the Useless. I told him about Stoick, Astrid, and Snotlout..

"That's very sad.. and this all started when Valka was gone?", Oswald asked and I nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I should leave.. it's not right for me to be here, I'm sure you have a family since this house is big but I should go to not cause any trouble..", I got up and went straight for the big door but I stopped for a guy for about 2-3 years older than me hugged me.

"Nonsense boy! You can stay with us, we will keep your secret and plus the more the merrier!", Oswald said.

"Yes a brother! Together we can team up on my sister!" The man that stopped me said happily.

"Sorry that's my brother, Dagur. I'm his sister, Heather and you are?" The girl my age 'Heather' said.

"My name is Henry but...", I paused.

"But?", Heather asked.

"I want a different name", I said.

Heather gave a confused look while Oswald and Dagur already knew what's going on.

"What he meant to say Heather, that he has another name", Oswald said.

Heather nodded while this time I was the one who was confused.

"Dagur, go ahead and play with Heather upstairs", Oswald said.

They nodded and went upstairs while I stayed down here.

"So what now?", I asked.

"Well.. you wanted a name, what should it be?", Oswald asked.

"Hmm.. my name can be... " I said

* * *

 **Sorry! Haha a little cliffhanger! Don't worry I already thought of the name but I can't tell you yet.. so thanks for all the support! Please review and make suggestions if you have any. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **So here is the next chapter, this will be based mostly on Astrid and others. Yep! Also I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Httyd nor any songs I use in some chapters.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **LadyRazorWolf - Maybe read the story and you'll see, can't spoil it ;)**

 **Guest - Here is your chapter whoever you are :)**

 **Porcupain - Thanks and here is your chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Lonely_

Astrid's POV:

It's been weeks since the incident.. they never found his body but he was presumed dead. I tend to wonder why I've never noticed him, I attended his funeral because it turns out my family is good friends with his dad. Mr. Haddock looked so sad, it looked like the fire in him has died out.. I found out that Hiccup's mom died when he was a toddler or baby.

I saw a picture of Hiccup during his funeral, ' _his eyes are emerald green',_ I thought. Those gorgeous eyes, his shaggy hair… how HAVE I NOT NOTICED him? I guess I was just caught up with school.. there was even a memorial in school and some of us like Scott, the twins, or me, had to say something good about him and make like a farewell speech.

I admit it.. when we had to do that I was a bit relieved and flustered, I didn't know why..

= _Flashback=_

" _Good afternoon everyone, students, teachers, and parents.. welcome. Today we are gathered here to remember a fallen student. This is how it will go, each student must go onto the stage to say something good about Henry Haddock. But before all of you do, I must be the first to make amends..", The Principal explained._

 _When the principal was explaining, I took my time on what I'm supposed to say.. then it hit me. My parents said Hiccup and I used to be friends.. maybe I could use that. But what did we really do as friends? I don't know him.. anymore at least. His mom died.. but I don't want to trigger Mr. Haddock. So what can I say? I was saw lost in thought that I didn't realize it was my turn.._

" _Hofferson? Hofferson are you alright?", My Teacher asked._

" _Wha- why? What's going on?", I asked surprised._

" _It's your turn, the principal called your name", Ruffnut whispered._

" _Well next time, tell me_ _ **Regina**_ _..", I said. But Ruffnut gave a grim look._

 _I should've not done that.. but I tend to snap. Maybe that's why Hiccup died, because of me. I walked on the stage and the whole school just looked at me waiting for me to say something. I looked to Scott for support but of course he was being such a Snotlout, just like Hiccup said. I smirked at the thought.. it's my fault he is gone, it's my fault he killed himself, and now guilt is consuming me._

" _Hofferson?", the Principal asked._

" _I- I'm sorry.. I can't do this right now", I said. After I said that I ran to the girl's bathroom and I just cried. A lot of people never made me cry, mainly because I'm stronger than others but this boy.. this boy made me cry and I hated it._

 _=End of Flashback=_

It was true I hated crying but guilt gets to you.. after that day, students started wondering what happened? Why did I run? But eventually they gave it up, one because they're scared and two, they didn't really care. I'm somewhat relieved that no one made rumors so my status in school is the same but a part of me felt like I wanted them to know the pain I was feeling.

I hated this pain.. it made me weak, but I don't know how to get rid of it.

* * *

Scott (Snotlout) POV:

I hated this.. why did Useless have to die?! He's such a runt, a weakling, a nobody, and because of that, I'll be the one punished for his actions. I heard the door bang in my house.. it made me have chills because I know that the person who just entered my house is none other that my dad.. Seth "Spitelout" Jorgensen.

"Hey dad…", I said in a bad tone.

"Hey boy-o lets have a.. talk", my dad said.

That gave me chills and goosebumps all over.. I hated when he does that, he'll lecture me or do something else.

"Wha-what about dad?", I asked.

"Well let's talk about your cousin.. sit", my dad said while sitting down with both hands on the dining table.

I sat down with a worried look, I'm so dead…

"Why are we talking about Us- Hiccup dad?", I asked.

"Henry boy-o, the boy's name is Henry", my dad said.

All I could do was gulp and nod..

"So you and Henry are friends in school?", my dad said in a casual voice.

"Yup", I lied.

"Really now?", my dad said

"Totally, although Hiccup can't attend my parties because he's always busy", I lied again. ' _Hopefully he'll buy it'_

My dad slammed his fist on the table and that made me jump.

"Don't lie to me boy-o! In his confession, you ABUSED him in school! You BULLIED your own cousin! For crying out loud son, that boy lost his mother at a very young age!", my dad yelled.

"Mom died too! A few years ago and you're saying I can't do this!", I also yelled.

"That is true, but who COMFORTED you? Who CARED for you?", my dad yelled in a very stern and angry voice.

"I- I'm..", I was cut off.

"You- You what? You're grounded boy-o", my dad said calming down.

"I'm not a child!", I yelled.

"No you're not, but you are acting like one.. and when you start acting like a man then tell the truth to your Uncle and apologize", my dad ordered.

That petrified me, Uncle Stoick scares me and his mood right now is very unstable. His son just died because of me, he'll kill me if I told him what happened.

"Dad please you can't.. please..", I begged.

"Begging now are we? No, you better do it because if you don't, no parties, no TV, no inviting girls over nor friends, and no drinking.", my dad said.

"Dad..", I still begged.

"Go to your room and stay there, no going out today", my dad ordered.

I went up to my room and stared to rage, stupid Hiccup, stupid dad, stupid life.. fuck.. I hate this! This sucks! Great..

"Good job Useless.. even in death you are such a twat", I muttered and then I sighed.

* * *

 _5 months later…_

Astrid's POV:

You know.. 5 months ago I kept grieving for Hiccup as guilt built inside me, in those times the group and I were complete assholes, arrogant assholes. I kept crying and all I could feel was sadness that was until 3 months ago when I saw him..

Fury.. well that was his stage name but I saw him sing in a bar outside town, near the city. He sang songs filled with emotion, his voice is magical, and every song he sings is magical. In fact when my friends and I except for my boyfriend Scott didn't go, Eret also came with us, he's a new student just 4 months ago. But among my friends, it looked like I was the only one listening since Regina was just flirting with Eret while Eret and Theo just drinks shots.

I just wanted to see his face.. wondering what he looks like, who knows? Maybe one day he'll become famous. But when his song started, I felt.. I don't even know

= _Flashback=_

" _Hello everyone! You having a good night? Well we have a performer here tonight, his name is Fury and he'll sing something for you today", the host said._

 _Everyone was clapping as he entered and stood on the stage with his guitar. There was also a pianist and Fury gave a signal._

" _Hello everyone, today I'll be singing 'Hold On' by Overstreet", Fury said._

 _ **Loving and fighting  
Accusing, uniting  
I can't imagine a world with you gone  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone  
**_

 _ **You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"  
**_

 _ **Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you  
**_

 _ **A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'  
Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones  
**_

 _ **They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"  
**_

 _ **Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you  
**_

 _ **I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home  
**_

 _ **Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
**_

" _Thank you", Fury said as he exited the stage._

 _Everyone was clapping and I as well.. it was beautiful._

 _=End of Flashback=_

That was 3 months ago.. I kept visiting and he showed up performing until one day he was gone. But even though he is, I will still remember him and that song I heard from him 3 months ago, that song is my message to Hiccup. If I was able to go back in time to when he jumped off the bridge, I would tell him that, that I wanted him, I still needed him, and I want him to come back.. I believe in miracles and if there is a miracle that can raise him from the dead I would want him to come back home.

* * *

 **Alright! Again so sorry for not updating yesterday but here is Chapter 4! Btw I might change the rating T to M because why not? And later on in the story, Hiccstrid might bloom.**

 **So anyways thanks for all your support. Please review and make suggestions if you have any! I'm open to your opinions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

 **ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! The crowd has spoken, Hiccup and Astrid will still be paired! For all the haters, I'm really but I did give you guys a chance and my mail was literally spammed with Hiccstrid lovers.**

 **So thank you all for reviewing and thank you for all your support! Here's chapter 5!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, rated M for reasons. (Yup I changed it :P)**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Time_

Hiccup's POV:

 _3 years later…_

 _So here in our top story today, sensational singer "Fury" has done a great job as always by showing true emotion in his songs! Gosh, not to mention how many fans he has but the one question still remains, who is "Fury"? We already know what he looks like for we snuck paparazzi headed near his signature coffee place, the young man has auburn hair, has freckles, and has deep blue ocean eyes! He has a great voice and a great face! We will come back soon after the commercial break.._

I turned off the TV, stupid reporters… they all think they know how I look like, auburn hair and freckles, correct. But deep blue ocean eyes? Wrong.. I'm using colored contacts just to make sure I hide the real color of my eyes, emerald green. I should've dyed my hair.. but they already found out where I was.. nosy, stupid, fucking reporters.

I have to get ready.. I opened the door but before I could walk, a certain someone tried to surprise me.

"BOO!", Heather shouted.

"Nice try Heather.. are you ready to give up and just pay me?", I asked.

"Oh c'mon Vald! Give me a break.. you're too smart", Heather groaned.

Oh right.. my name is Valdemar, I am part of the Berserk family.. I almost forgot my real name there, I never used it for 5 years now.. but I should probably let go of the past, the past is the past and now is the present, fu-

"Hello? Valdemar to Heather? You there brother?", Heather asked.

"Huh? Ya I'm here, I just spaced out for a while..", I said.

"Right.. look we better hurry, Dagur will be pissed at me that we are late.. you know it's not fair, he gets mad at me not you", Heather scoffed.

"Why? Is it because I'm charming, sexy? Persuasive?", I asked while flexing.

I gained a lot over the years.. not on fat but muscles, it turns out I'm really good at swimming so I always swim in our house and well, I gained strength.

"Eww.. do not say that in front of me, you're technically my brother..", Heather said.

"Aww.. c'mon I know you can't resist all this", I said.

"Save that for someone else, let's just go!", Heather scolded.

' _Bossy much..',_ I thought.

We went to the office and as always.. the paparazzi is here up and early! Just great.. I'm not a big fan of attention, I only want attention when I need it just like… my death..

I shook my head to that thought. Nope, not again, nada! I should really put that behind me, it's time to move forward.

Heather and I went to the top floor and as always Dagur is there managing everything. I took a deep breath because I know Dagur never wanted this much pressure on his hands, Oswald is gone and there is nothing we can do about it.

* * *

 _=Flashback=_

 _A couple of months ago.._

 _Heather and I rushed to the hospital, Heather was swelling up with tears and I was really worried. We got a call from Dagur that he just passed out while he was asking Oswald if he was okay.. shit, I hope he's okay.._

 _The nurse showed us which room he was in and when we went in, I felt dizzy and I really wanted him to be okay. He looked weak, he looked a bit green and he kept insisting he was fine even though he was not._

" _Really I'm fine, don't worry about me..", Oswald coughed._

" _YOU ARE NOT FINE! YOU JUST PASSED OUT DAD AND FROM THE LOOKS OF IT, YOU ARE NOT FINE", Heather yelled._

" _Calm down Heather.. this is a hospital, please", I said._

" _I SWEAR VALD I..", Heather was cut off by Dagur_

" _Vald is right sis… I spoke to the doctors he doesn't have much time left..", Dagur said sadly._

" _No! No no…", Heather cried._

" _Don't cry Heather..*cough*.. you need to be a strong girl like always for your me..", Oswald said._

" _Dad.. I can't, you.." Heather can't continue but Oswald used this time to say his response._

" _Yes you can sweetheart..*cough*.. you always were", Oswald said while coughing more and more._

" _Dad please, I'm not ready to take on your job..", Dagur said._

" _Yes you can Dagur.. you're ready.. you have to promise me to take care of Heather and Valdemar, promise me and guide Vald in his journey", Oswald said._

" _I promise Dad.. I won't let you down", Dagur said starting to swell up with tears as well._

" _I know you won't..", Oswald said then he turned to me and smiled._

" _Heather, Dagur.. I'd like to speak to Vald alone please..", Oswald said._

 _They both nodded and exited the room but you can still hear the crying of Heather._

" _Wh- what do you need to talk about sir?", I said._

" _Vald, I just want you to know that you were always like a son to me.. you made me proud. But I never want you to forget.. *cough*.. where you came from and who you were.. that's your promise to me", Oswald said._

" _I- I promise.. don't leave sir, we still need you", I cried._

" _You have to continue your journey without me.. my time..", Oswald couldn't finish his sentence for he just passed out._

 _*beep beep beeeeeeeeep*_

" _No no NOO! HELP! Please we need help!", I shouted when I literally ran and opened the door._

 _The doctors came in and tried to help, we were all crying.. he didn't make it.._

 _=End of Flashback=_

* * *

I snapped back to reality when Dagur gave me a bear hug. As much I hated this, I still loved it.

"Brother! You finally made it!", Dagur said but he turned to face Heather.

"Sis! I told you don't be late..", Dagur said.

"Don't ask me?! Ask mister lazy ass pants over here", Heather said while pointing to me. I chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today! I just got you another gig! It's a big one, representing a school, a company, and the whole town!", Dagur exclaimed at me.

"A whole town? Vald is going to perform for a school, a company and a whole town?!", Heather asked with enthusiasm. Dagur nodded quickly.

"Wow! I can't believe this! Wait.. what town am I performing in?", I asked but I don't think Dagur heard my question because he started ranting.

"So this performance will be one of your biggest, it might take us 1-2 years maybe.. I mean 3 performances in one big town? That's a lot of work.. so I got ourselves a house, granted there are neighbors.. but we are only beside one house.", Dagur said.

"We'll be staying there?", I asked.

"Neighbors? 3 performances?", Heather asked as well.

Dagur nodded at the both of our questions.

"But since we are staying there and you didn't get a diploma yet.. I enrolled you guys to senior year in high school!", Dagur said.

I groaned but Heather was excited since we were both homeschooled but now we have to go to school?! Where a lot of people will get to know me?

"Do I really have to? I mean my identity..", I groaned.

"Nope sorry brother but identity thing has to go.. and as your boss and your family we will go and stay there for maybe at least 2 years since I enrolled you", Dagur said.

Dagur looked around and pulled Heather and I to the meeting room, he closed the door and he looked at us.

"Look Vald, Heather and I know you.. the real you so technically it's still a secret but the identity reveal on TV will show that you ARE our brother, no one else..", Dagur said.

"I guess.. but you didn't hear me a while ago, what town am I performing in?", I asked.

"Well uh…", Dagur said while hiding something in his back.

Heather saw this and grabbed the item from Dagur, it was a folder. She looked inside and gasped and gave a deadly stare at her brother.

"Why?", I asked filled with worry.

"The town you are going to perform in is Berk..", Heather said.

I was petrified, my skin was pale and I felt dizzy. ' _Nope.. why? Why?!' I screamed in my head._

"Meaning.. our school is Berk High, and the company we are performing for is Haddock Industries..", Heather continued.

This can't be real.. I can't move, I can't breathe.. why? Out of all the towns..

"Brother I'm sorry.. but it will help us and you, dad would do this too… I'm just supporting you", Dagur said.

I'm fucked… I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Look I don't blame you Dagur.. it's okay, after all the show must go on..", I sighed.

"So you're okay with this?", Heather asked.

"Of course not! I think it's crazy!", I scoffed.

"But?", Heather pushed.

"But.. but deep down I miss some people like Gobber, Fishlegs…", I said.

Heather and Dagur gave weirded looks by the names. I just chuckled and told that's how they wanted to be called and they just nodded.

"I guess I kind of miss the place and maybe something changed? I don't know but you know me.. I'm curious so I'll cooperate", I said.

"Oh thank you brother! Also while we are there, you can do anything you want!", Dagur said.

"Alright.. the first thing I want is Toothless and Windshear to come along with us", I said while smirking.

I knew Dagur and Toothless had a feud and Windshear kept pecking his head. Toothless, my black German Shepherd dog and Windshear, the wild cockatoo.. the mischievous pets.

Dagur was twitching and I swear he muttered "fine" while I pumped my fist in the air and Heather and I high fived.

Maybe going back to Berk might not be so bad…

* * *

Dagur started walking away but I ran after him because I forgot to ask him about our trip..

"Hey Dagur? When exactly will we be going there? To Berk I mean..", I said.

"Well.. tomorrow, you already missed the first day of school bro! You need to start as soon as you can!", Dagur said.

"What?!", I yelled.

"Don't kill me.. I already allowed you to do anything you want please", Dagur begged.

I sighed.. and i knew that there was nothing I could do..

"Fine.. whatever..", I sighed.

I gave up.. for some reason, your past will find a way to get back to you..

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 5… I will update with the next chapter as soon as I can! I'll also try to make chapters longer!**


End file.
